Sand Fairy
by They call me Jucksun
Summary: He's a soldier with one mission, get out alive... or die trying.


My first fanfic smh

All he could do was stare out the window, watching as the sun fell behind a giant sand dune as it retreated beyond the horizon. The engine of the hum-vee was all that filled the vacant desert, Natsu's mind was as absent as his surroundings, sunlight had now completely disappeared and the headlights of the lone reconnaissance squad were dimmed as to not attract any unwanted attention.

"hey" Natsu looked to his left and fixated on the man beside him leaving his meditated state to observe his companion, his hair was blond and cut short, the color of his eyes were as red as blood and he always wore a devilish grin as if his mouth had been glued that way permanently, he donned the standard dessert camo attire just like Natsu, his new partner had just joined him on an experimental military operation assigned by their respective commanding officers.

"Whats up" Natsu replied annoyed that his new partner had disrupted his meditation.

"Nothing really, just thought you wanted to umm... Get to know each other a bit... Like play a game together or something"

Natsu looked at him briefly before cracking his signature grin withholding a laugh, "oh Zan, I'm sorry pal but i don't swing that way"

Zancrow looked bewildered "i just asked if you wanted to play a game dude"

Natsu kept smiling like an idiot and replied "really... Because umm... I thought you like... Wanted to get to know each other a bit more and stuff" Natsu replied mockingly to which Zancrow grinded his teeth in annoyance

"are you gonna mock me all night" he asked in defeated tone

"maybe, but in the meantime why don't we play a game to lighten the mood".

Zancrow sighed at his partners antics and agreed that playing a game was better than being roasted all night, "what game do you have in mind" Zancrow asked in curiosity;

"How about eye spy!" before Zancrow could state the obvious Natsu hastily cut in saying "ill start, i spy with my little eye something yellow!"

Zancrow frantically looked out the window with a stupid grin into the ocean of sand they were driving over whilst yelling "where the hell is it bro! Did we pass it already!" At this point both men laughed together for a bit not realizing that they were being watched from a distance by a shadowed figure.

After the laughs were done with Zancrow got serious "hey Natsu, you got someone waiting for you back home?" this surprised Natsu, he did not know much about Zancrow besides what he's heard, Zancrow was a distinguished fighter having served two tours in two different countries, whereas this was Natsu's third. Besides that they knew barely anything about each other

"Nope, lost my family when i was a child" Natsu said casually,

to which Zancrow said in a low voice "sorry to hear that"

"its okay pal, they died before i could even remember them" Natsu said without any remorse in his voice, Zancrow peered through his peripherals at him in worry, but he seemed perfectly fine to talk about it. "Got anybody thats waiting on you Zan?" This made Zancrow smile a little as he thought of her

"yeah, got a girlfriend I'm gonna propose to as soon as i get back home" he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So natsu any plans when you get back to the mainland?" Zancrow asked with a tad bit of curiosity.

"Well nothing special kick back, relax a little and continue working i guess" natsu said happy with how medocre his life back home is, Zancrow's mind was still plagued with questions as to who the infamous Natsu Dragneel really was, so he continued

"so what did you do for a living before you became a soldier" Zancrow could not imagine this man to be anything but a soldier by how many times hes served but everyone needs a job back home.

" believe it or not, before i was a soldier i was a fire breather for a circus, They called me the salamder" natsu said whilst laughing a little to himself, Zancrow was at his wits end when he heard this, he had heard so many storys of Natsu Dragneel and his exploits as an unorthodox lone operator, but to imagine him in a circus was too much.

"You seem really interested about my life Zan, am i that interesting"

Zancrow realised he was asking a lot of questions and decided to play it cool "well i thought if were going to be partners we should at least know each other"

"huh i guess so" natsu didnt like the constant questions but if it put his new partner at ease then he would just answer them for his sake.

Time passed but it had felt as if they had covered no ground at all, the mission details said they were to make it near an insurgent base and shadow a convoy delivering something unknown to there intelligence, The basis of the mission was purely reconnaissance and information acquirement, follow the shipment and see what the package is. However Natsu could not shake an ominous feeling that weighed on his mind, "hey Zan, how long before we reach point B?"

"Monitor says were about 40 clicks away, getting a little anxious Natsu" Zancrow said with his usual devilish grin, however Natsu had lost his cheery attitude and it was now replaced with confusion and awareness. Zancrow saw this and asked nervously "everything alright there bro" to which Natsu said in skepticism

"theres something not right with these sand dunes near the path"

"ah your just a little paranoid" Zancrow said brushing it off.

Natsu on the other hand, was staring intently at an oncoming dune in the distance... A glint... Sand doesn't glint! Before Natsu could shout his findings a whirring mechanical noise jumped up in front of there hum-vee and destroyed the front of the vehicle causing them to flip into the air and land upside down.

Writers note: Thought i would make the prologue a little short... I dont know what the fuck im doin to be honest, hope you guys enjoyed if not be sure to leave a hatefilled review and ill post the next chapter soon... Maybe.


End file.
